


Waters Rising

by Sarai90



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarai90/pseuds/Sarai90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma sits alone and thinks about her decisions over the course of the day. Set post-"Kansas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waters Rising

_Now is the end of time, a fool and his legacy are gone_  
 _His pride found another way to make sure it all went wrong_  
 _Awake in a new day our fears have come to pass_  
 _And this time they're gonna last. This time they're gonna last._  
  
Emma sat alone in the hospital waiting room thinking about the last few hours. Everyone was safe. They won. And she was happy, really, she was. She didn't regret losing her magic. Now it was possible for her and Henry to live their normal life in New York.  
  
 _Don't let me drown! Don't let me drown!_  
  
Except her thoughts kept straying to how she lost her magic.  
  
Her admittedly pathetic attempt at CPR hadn't really saved Hook; he was only unconscious. He'd come back all on his own. Killian Jones wasn't dumb enough to gasp when his head hit the water - too much time spent sailing through storms, he'd explained afterward - so while some water had found its way into his lungs he was only unconscious due to oxygen starvation. She'd pulled him out quickly after he'd passed out, so he'd only inhaled a small amount of water.  
  
So basically she'd lost her magic for nothing. Not that she was complaining.  
  
 _Now all of the fields are burning it blocks out the sun_  
 _I see all the water rising to drown everyone_  
  
Emma couldn't even explain it to herself, which is why when anyone asked she said, "It doesn't matter." Because it didn't. It was gone and she wasn't getting it back. She didn't need it. Regina was able to save the day all on her own.  
  
Emma wasn't needed.  
  
 _This is the season we tear our rivals down_  
 _This circle of tyrants will end us all right now_  
 _The earth has provided the means to burn it down_  
 _Well don't you see it now? Well don't you see it now?_  
  
Even though Emma's magic was taken, their so-called only hope, Regina was able to muster together all the innocence she could for Henry's sake and take her sister down.  
  
Emma couldn't even do proper CPR, or muster enough concentration to get rid of the water Hook was drowning in.  
  
 _Don't let me drown! Don't let me drown!_  
  
It was panic, pure and simple. She panicked and completely forgot about her magic. It may have been a part of her, but it hadn't been a part of her conscious long enough for it to be instinctual. Or, it was, but only if she herself were being threatened.  
  
 _Now all of the fields are burning it blocks out the sun_  
 _I see all the water rising to drown everyone_  
 _This is tomorrow's way to end our days_  
 _Watch as the clouds they gather now to wash us away_  
  
So she stood by her decision to return to New York. She may have been born in their world, may have meant to have been a part of it, but she didn't belong. She loved these people, and they loved her, but she still felt out of place. Even though the memories were fake, New York felt more like home to her than Storybrooke. Keeping Henry had been the best decision Emma had never made and wished she had.  
  
If they could just go back to that...everything would be good.  
  
 _Water is rising coming to wash it all way_  
 _There's no denying we were so wrong_  
 _Water is rising coming to wash the filth away_  
 _There's no denying we are so lost_  
  
Her parents would be safe and happy with her new brother, Regina and Robin could love, she and Henry could come visit for holidays. It's not like they'd be separated forever. New York and Maine aren't that far away from each other.  
  
And she wouldn't have to think about Killian - Hook - dying, or almost dying, for her and her family. She wouldn't have to think about the sacrifices he'd made, or the patience he'd exhibited for her.  
  
 _Staring down the end of time every fear is realized_  
 _Crying out it's much too late there's nothing we can do to save_  
 _For the time has come_  
  
She wouldn't have to shore up her defences because he wouldn't be there to constantly tear them down.

She wouldn't have to be scared of letting him in.  
  
 _Watch as the clouds, they gather now_  
 _To wash us away_  
 _At the end of days_  
 _The end of days_


End file.
